1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pickup-style work vehicle having a front driver's seat, a backseat, and a loading floor that is arranged rearwardly of the backseat and that can be moved to a dumping position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pickup-style work vehicle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,388 (see FIG. 2, FIGS. 4-7), which has a front driver's seat (shown at 3 in FIG. 2), a backseat (shown at 4 in FIG. 2) and a loading floor (shown at 2 in FIG. 2) that is arranged rearwardly of the backseat and that can be moved a dumping position. In this work vehicle, a space for the backseat, when pivoted rearwardly, is created by moving the attachment position of a divider (shown at 5 in FIG. 2 of the patent) rearwardly, and by moving the front side wall rearwardly (shown at 21 of FIGS. 6 and 7). This allows the backseat to be pivoted rearwardly to its use state (a configuration in which passengers can sit on the backseat).
In the known work vehicle mentioned above, the use state in which the backseat is pivoted rearwardly (a configuration in which passengers can sit on the backseat) is achieved by laying the backseat on the bottom of the loading floor (shown at 20 in FIGS. 6 and 7) without moving the front part of the bottom of the floor rearwardly. Therefore, since the loading floor interferes with the backseat, it was not possible for the loading floor to be moved to its dumping position when the backseat is in the use state in which the backseat is pivoted rearwardly (a configuration in which passengers can sit on the backseat). (See FIGS. 4 and 5.)
As a result, with this work vehicle, the loading floor needs to be moved to its dumping position after checking the state or the configuration of the backseat or after the backseat is raised forwardly to its non-use state. Therefore, there exists a problem where it is difficult to perform the dumping operation of the loading floor simply and quickly, reducing efficiency of the dumping operation of the loading floor. Further, there exits an additional problem that the backseat may be damaged if the loading floor is moved to its dumping position accidentally when the backseat is in the use state.